Night World Fallen Shadows
by Selene Redfern
Summary: This story is about soulmates and circle daybreak.
1. Default Chapter

Night World Fallen Shadows By: Singing Panther  
  
  
I felt a cool, gentle breeze as I walked past my so-called gravesite. Most people thought I was a year dead. But to tell the truth I had never felt so alive. I had just fed and nearly killed the deer in the process. 'Well im a true vampire now, I thought, better start acting like one.' I looked up suddenly, My mother who thought I was dead was nearly at the gravesite. I shapeshifted into a black cat and ran. Mother was always superstitious and as I ran past her stopping briefly she shrieked and kicked at me. I passed out  
  
When I came to I was at the vet's office. All I knew was that I had to get out of there before anyone could examine me. I got up and jumped down from the table only to fine that I had lapsed back into my human form while I was unconscious. A young man and woman walked into the room. I supposed that they were the vet and his assistant. The vet's tag read Eric Ross, and his assistant was..."Thea Harman????" I exclaimed. "Keep your voice low." she whispered. "Why?" I asked. "We know who you are." Eric said softly. "Your adopted mother came to us and said that she had left a medium sized black cat near the grave of her daughter, Selene.", Thea said. "But when we went to investigate we found a full sized teenage girl., said Eric. "I must have lapsed back into my human form.", I said calmly. "You must be a very powerful vampire if you can shapeshift." Thea said. "I was Maya 's lost daughter, she didn't like much how I was very like Hellewise , so she sent me to live with humans.", I said. "Yet she told you of your true form.", said a new voice. "Goddess, can it be?" I gasped. "Yes I am really Hannah, she said with a small laugh. "please follow me." We left the vet and went out to a waiting limousine. "WOW! This car is soooooo... cool!" I said. "Thank you Miss." The driver said. "That's Nilsson, Thea told me, He works for Thierry." "Thierry Descouedres?" I asked. Eric nodded "Thierry is very interested in you three". He said "Us three???" I asked. I then noticed two other teenagers in the backseat I recognized them as Tia Blackthorn, and Justin Hawkins.  



	2. Default Chapter

Night World : Fallen Shadows Part II.  
  
"Misses and sirs we are approaching the house.", Nilsson announced. The "house" turned   
out to be a gorgeous Victorian mansion with stained glass windows of a pattern of   
intricately weaved black roses. We gaped at it. "We will provide you with whatever you   
need." Hannah said. We immediately went to the rooms appointed to us.  
  
"Ahhhhhh…." I sighed as I sank into the Jacuzzi , relaxing my aching muscles. Nilsson   
appeared and asked if I wanted to be scheduled for a massage. I told him yes. About a   
half-hour later I got out and dried off. I put on the light blue silk sundress that had been   
laid out for me. Then there was a knock on the door. "Yes?" I called. A young man with   
long silvery hair walked in. "May I escort you to dinner miss??" He asked. "Sure, why   
not???" I replied. "My name is Ken-ohki. I'm a member of Circle Daybreak." He said.   
"I'm Selene Redfern. I replied, linking to his arm. Suddenly I was hit with the sensation   
like lightning. 'What is going on?' I thought. Then I heard a voice in my head. 'I love   
you' Ken thought to me. Then his arms were around me and I felt our lips touch. "Well,   
well, well…. What have we here." A cold voice said breaking our solitude. I turned to see   
a beautiful girl with smoldering grey eyes and long black hair. "Blaise Harman." She said   
pulling him away from me as quickly as she could. Ken turned around and gave me a   
sad-eyed look as Blaise pulled him down. "Hmph." I grunted. I see you've met Ken and   
Blaise ". A male voice said behind me. I turned to see Thierry standing behind me.   



	3. Default Chapter

Night World: Fallen Shadows Part III   
  
We linked arms and went down to dinner. "Selene , Justin ,and Tia , we are pleased to   
have you here, now let me introduce some of the members of Circle Daybreak.", Thierry   
said. He introduced Poppy, an elfin girl with brilliant green eyes and bright red hair., and   
her soulmate James, a boy with warm brown eyes, and brown hair. Then, Thea   
,introduced her half cousin ,Ash ,and his soulmate Mary-Lynette Carter .The only two   
people left were people I recognized from an unfortunate experience involving an   
enclave, but that's another story. They were Rashel Jordan and [John] Quinn. They both   
had black hair but the difference was in their eyes. Rashel's eyes were as green as   
Poppy's ,while Quinn's were black as the night. As everyone started talking I slipped out   
to the balcony. A few seconds later Ken found me. outside "Sorry about Blaise." He said.   
I looked into his eyes and decided to run. I shapeshifted into my cat form and fled in fear.  
I ran out into the woods and soon found myself in a graveyard. In the center of it ,on a   
large stone altar was a beautiful jeweled box. I walked over to it entranced by its   
sparkling in the moonlight. I opened it and WHAM! I was sent flying into a tree and I felt   
my skull crack. I sunk to the ground. Having precious few minutes of consciousness I   
glimpsed what I had let out. "Oh Goddess!!!" I gasped as my world was thrown into   
darkness……  



	4. Night World Fallen Shadows Part IV

Night World Fallen Shadows: Part IV  
  
  
"I think she's coming around....." I heard voices and colors swam in front of my barely open eyes." Ohhh...uhhhh...." I moaned. I was feeling very nauseous. "Finally she's awake!!!" I groaned and sat up. "How are you Feeling???" "Not good." I replied weakly. I could feel the blood pounding in my ears. "What on goddess's Earth was that thing????" I gasped. "A very angry spirit, we were in the process of sending on, and it didn't like being cooped up in that box." A gentle voice said. I turned my head abruptly and saw her.... "Aradia..." I whispered. She had café-au-lait skin and beautiful blank eyes. I put my head down shamefully. "Selene, its not your fault, that spirit maria was manipulative, she drew you in to open that box." Aradia said. I got up and walked to my room... only one little problem......  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
